


Make things go boom

by infinity1213



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, No Plot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7074391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinity1213/pseuds/infinity1213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The short smutty drabble college au where Clarke mistakenly drags Raven into a closet who promptly eats her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make things go boom

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble. Hope you enjoy! xx

“Shit I’m sorry,” Clarke rushes out when the person she pulled into the closet turns out not to be Niylah, “I thought you were my ex-girlfriend Niylah,” she admits with embarrassment.

“You were going to abduct your ex-girlfriend?” Raven questions, finding amusement at how flustered the other woman seems to get at her words. 

“No..well kinda? I mean it’s sort of our thing.” When the words make the other woman’s eye bulge out, she continues fast, “No! No! Not abducting! I just meant like getting a quickie in after class.” Clarke has never been this embarrassed. Not only did this woman probably think she was some big weirdo, but she also probably thought she abducted girls for fun. Which she doesn’t. 

The woman seems to grin wider, eyes darkening at Clarke’s admission and starts to pull her shirt off. “Wh-What are you doing?” Clarke asks, gulping when she sees a peak of toned abs. 

“I’m taking my shirt off,” Raven replies smoothly, smirk firmly in place. “I figured since Niylah isn’t here I could help out…?” She says nonchalantly as if this is a common suggestion and drops promptly to her knees.

“Clarke,” she immediately responds red flooding her face at how quickly she supplies it. “I could help you out, Clarke,” Raven says and gives the woman her name.

“Raven.” Clarke tests the name out, finding enjoyment at how effortlessly it flows off her tongue. “Okay, yeah.” Who was she to deny an attractive woman willing to go down on her in a supply closet. 

Raven tugs the sweatpants down with a forcible pull. Clarke doesn’t know what to expect, but she doesn’t expect Raven to place two bite marks on Clarke’s inner thighs, earning a surprised moan from Clarke. Raven grins on the inside of Clarke’s thighs, pleased by the sound. “Don’t be afraid to hold onto me,” Raven warns, a hint of cockiness in her tone. 

Before Clarke knows it, Raven is placing experimental licks onto her cunt. She tries to watches from her position, but her eyes start to hood as Raven finds her pace. It’s not slow, no it’s hard and fast, just the way Clarke likes it. This woman is a pro, pulling moans and grunts out of Clarke that she didn’t know she had in her. 

Raven takes Clarke’s clit into her mouth, sucking on it gently, “Fuck Raven,” Clarke moans out. The shelf Clarke was holding onto starts to give and when Raven's mouth finds it's way to Clarke's clit her hands find Raven’s hair, tugging harder than she means to, and is rewarded with Raven moaning into Clarke’s cunt. The sound sends vibrations throughout Clarke, and she pushes Raven’s face even harder into her cunt forcing Raven to lap up as many juices as possible.

Raven lightly rakes her teeth on her clit, the perfect balance between pleasure and pain. Now Clarke is acting like a wild animal bucking her face into this woman mouth, finding such pleasure on that talented tongue. She ends up cumming with Raven tongue deep in her cunt, harder than she thinks she ever has. 

“You’re really good at that,” Clarke admits when she catches her breath. She’s breathing hard, body trembling from aftereffects of her orgasm. "I would totally return the favor, but I don’t think I can move,” Clarke says, Raven grins beside her. It’s an ego boost, to have a girl cum so hard that she can’t even reciprocate. 

“Like really good,” Clarke stresses, already imagining Raven’s mouth on her again and tells her as much as her head falls back on Raven's shoulder. "You can make it up to me," Raven throws over her shoulder, tugging on her shirt and walking out of the closet with a pleased smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ rilayamechanic.tumblr.com :) you can send me prompts. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Thanks.  
> xx


End file.
